Excerpts about Soundwave
by Zypherion-DeathNova
Summary: Journals left by Adamia about Soundwave. Based off of Role Play at Transformers 2005 MUSH. Rated for suggested suicide. Updated 2/17/11 for grammar/spelling.


Excerpts about Soundwave from Adamia's Personal Journal Entries By: Liane "Tetra Reris" Elliot

Personal Journal Entry 16370 -  
This was my first day back in Darkmount's Med Bay in a long while and the first Decepticon I met was Soundwave. I found him to be a curious fellow in that he was questioning me right off. If not for an injured Decepticon walking in I suspect I would have gone through much more. Not that I blame him, I supposed I would have done much the same in his place.

Personal Journal Entry 16410 -  
I was right about Soundwave, he is a very curious fellow. I think I've earned a bit of his trust. I'm almost sure he respects my medical expertise. He surprised me today when he offered to assist in repairs when Med Bay got very busy.

Personal Journal Entry 16433 -  
Soundwave has earned my respect and some of my trust. There seems to be a lot behind that quiet countenance. Something I can't put my finger on. I discovered that the tape warriors are his creations. Its slightly amusing to watch their antics and how he reacts.

Personal Journal Entry 16562 - Soundwave's 'little ones' as I affectionately refer to them never fail to drive some Decepticon a little nuts. Soundwave is so patient with them. His voice inflection doesn't change unless you really listen for it. I can tell when he's upset or angry at them. If not his voice, his wrap around optic band conveys what emotion he allows to slip. I really think he loves the, I find this admirable and uplifting.

Medical Entry 3681 - Subject: Soundwave Heavy damage to chest, determined to be caused by plasma weapon. Repaired and replaced wiring, circuitry, pexiglass resin for tape deck. energon loss approximately 10 Astroliters. Directed patient to rest 2 cycles. Note: Soundwave insisted on helping do repairs as it was busy in Med Bay, even before I began work on him. Seems that repaireons really don't make good patients.

Personal Journal Entry 16714 -  
What does he work on in that lab of his all alone? Is he working or is he reflecting on something? I honestly don't understand him sometimes. He's so quiet, but when he speaks he has something to say that strikes a chord in his fellow Decepticons. There is a commanding respect the others give him. I hope to earn that respect some day, even if I'm only a med tech.

Personal Journal Entry 16910 -  
Upon my own reflection, there are certain warriors or situations where no matter what Soundwave says or does there is no respect. I suppose this war frustrates even the most patient. I noticed that he approaches the warrior or situation with the same patience as when he deals with his creations. eventually he makes it through the frustration and all is back to normal. I have to admire his tenacity and I'm sure there is plenty of nerves behind it.

Personal Journal Entry 17135 -  
I have to admit this, Soundwave is an attractive male. Its not so much the physical appearance its the spark behind it, the actions and words that are Soundwave. My problem is do I tell him or keep quiet.

Personal Journal Entry 17394 -  
After much soul searing I finally spoke to Soundwave in private about how I felt.  
He listened and took awhile to reply, he clearly indicated that he could not and would not be able to feel anything in return for me. I didn't ask why as I was upset by this. I left wishing I had never told him in the first place.

Personal Journal Entry 17500 -  
Soundwave wasn't too approving when he found out I was deeply religious. Maybe it was the Prophet of Primus he wasn't approving of more than it was me. Perhaps if he came from my background he would understand - but then he wouldn't be the Soundwave I know now.

Personal Journal Entry 17777 -  
This will be my last journal entry. I've been through so much this past Earth year. Too much heart break and unhappiness. Soundwave, if you happen to read this, know that I cared deeply for you - I hope and pray that if you ever find it in yourself to find someone for yourself that they feel as much as I do, soul and all. Even as my energon leaks from me, I remember not the bad times, but the good. If not for you Soundwave, I might have done this far earlier. Please do not blame yourself for my action that I have taken. This was out of your control. Be strong and continue doing as you have while I was among the living. I know that with you in this war, perhaps it will turn out the way I can only hope it will - maybe not the way you want it... but a way that is best. Above all, my friend, my love, survive. Know that I go to a better place. A place where I won't feel pain, where I won't...

The personal computer screen flashes, "No action taken in five astrominutes.  
Auto saving. Shutting down in five astrominutes."

Five astrominutes pass, the personal computer screen flashes, "No action taken in five astrominutes, shutting down."


End file.
